


As Fate Would Have It..

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Just read...
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

''Why do I feel like you want my head on a stake?'' The Scotsman chuckled teasingly as he sprawled onto the seat next to Fate, making her roll her eyes in irritation.

'Because you're an insufferable prick, maybe? I dunno.'' She replied, keeping her eyes on the papers on the desk in front of her. She thought her snappish tone would deter him from keeping the conversation going, but she was horribly, horribly wrong. Instead, his entire body shook with uncontrollable laughter, only fueling Fate’s irritation further.

''I'm a prick, hm? How'd ya come to that conclusion?'' He asked Fate, his eyes shining with mirth. She made the mistake of looking at his handsome features but quickly went back to her work. Fate chastised herself mentally for the way her thighs clenched underneath her desk at the view, and she knew he caught her reaction when his smirk widened and he leaned in closer.

What's the matter, princess?'' He whispered huskily.

''Don't have anything smart to say? That's strange..''

When all Fate did was glare at him with the intensity of grumpy kitten and turned back to her work, Drew released another husky and knowing chuckle that made her body tingle from head to toe. 

Even though she mentally cussed at him in English *and* Spanish, Fate’s body had other ideas..

''Look, is there something you need? There's like two hours before the show and I need to put the match card together. So whatever it is, spit it out,'' She replied, not bothering to hide her irritation. 

He only chuckled again and relaxed further into the seat next to her. ‘'Nothing, really. Just..wanted to stop by and say 'hello','' he said with his sultry smirk intact. 

Fate then focused back on the task at hand, trying to ignore how sinful he looked sprawled out in the seat, and answered him in the most casual tone she could muster. 

''Well, you said hello so..now you can leave.'' 

Thinking that the conversation was over, Fate grabbed the papers from her desk, leaning back into her seat to look through the list of possible feuds she had come up with. She wasn't counting on Drew slowly moving the papers away from her face so he could talk to her properly. Fate kept waiting for the tingling that assaulted her body every time her brown eyes locked with his crystal blue ones to stop, but it never did. But despite that, Fate tried desperately to focus on the words he was speaking. Something about the business being stressful, and about ''helping each other out''...She didn't know. 

Fate’s brain only put two and two together when he slid a piece of paper with a hotel name, a phone number and room number scribbled on it across the desk in front of me. Her eyes no longer looked into his but down at the scrap of paper as he spoke again in a much different..gentler tone than he's spoken to her before.

''Look, uh..I know I can come off like a bit of a jerk. Truth be told I enjoy messin with ya.'' He chuckled softly. ''Mostly because you dish it right back..you don't have to come to my room tonight if it's not something you wanna do. Come by and we can have some fun, blow off some steam..or don't and we can just be friends..or just coworkers. You pick.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... messy.

Coming into the wwe and working backstage, Fate had made a lot of friends. She loved it in the wwe. With the exception of a few people, she managed to make a little extended family along the way.   
The first friend she made when she first started working for the company, was Charlotte Flair.   
They hit it off one afternoon as Fate sat alone in catering. She and Char found that they had a lot in common and their personalities meshed well. Charlotte and Fate didn't really push each other to share more than they wanted to.   
They were both pretty shy right off the bat but, put them together and they turned into one giant tornado. Wherever one was, the other one wasn't too far behind.   
But now as they sat in Fate's office discussing that night's show, Char damn near shoved Fates phone in her face, urging her to text Drew.  
"text him!'' Char exclaimed.   
''Why?? If I show up, I show up. If I don't, then he knows what that means..''  
But Char just gave her an ''are you kidding me?''look. ''Fate. Text him. Give him something to look forward to!'' She chuckled, snapping her fingers as if to say, ''get to it!''

Against her better judgement, Fate grabbed her phone and typed in his number and put him as ''Leather Daddy'' in her contacts for shits n giggles..and she dropped him a message.

-I don't think you're capable of having any fun..-

\- Well, there's nothing I love more than proving people wrong. :)-

\--------------------------  
It was pushing 2:00am before Fate decided to get out of bed and head to Drew's room. She was still in my unicorn pj's, which, yep, super attractive. But she thought 'fuck it.' Fate didn't wanna waste anymore time.  
She hesitated for a few long seconds before she got the balls to actually knock on the door. When he didn't open, Fate mumbled out a curse, annoyed at herself for seemingly waiting too long. Of course he'd be asleep by now..  
Fate didn't register the door opening as she began to walk back to her room, until Drew's raspy drawl hit her ears.  
''Leaving already, princess?''  
Turning back around to face him, Fate's cheeks immediately turned crimson red as she stammered out a response. How good he looked in a simple tshirt and sweatpants just wasn't fair..   
''Um- well you didn't- I thought you were..I figured you had already gone to bed.'' Fate inwardly cringed as she tripped over her words, but he just chuckled.  
''I was going to but, lucky for you,'' he flashed a silly grin in her direction that made her smile back. ''I can never seem to get to sleep for a while after a show.'' He shrugged as he leaned against the doorframe.   
''Amped up still?'' Fate asked curiously, now coming closer to him and leaning against the wall. She bit her lip as he nodded, and the next words she spoke with such sudden confidence, shocked him as much as they did her.  
''Well..maybe..I can help with that.'' Fate shrugged casually, even though her brain was screaming at her, wondering what the hell made her utter those words. But Fate knew. Deep down she knew it was only a matter of time before she made her feelings known.   
The curly haired brunette forced herself to continue to look him in the eye, not taking back her words even as he just looked at her in shock for a few moments.  
But it felt like an eternity before he finally dignified her offer with a response.   
''I think you know I am not opposed to that idea,'' he said with a coy grin that Fate returned. As she stepped into his room, she noticed his eyes scanning her from head to toe.  
''Nice onesie,'' he said, his eyes lit up in amusement as he looked at Fate in her onesie.  
''Shut up,'' she groaned, only serving in making him laugh loudly.   
''Coming here was a last minute decision! I mean, I'm here. Aren't I?'' She exclaimed grumpily, but he just laughed some more and shook his head.  
''I wasn't complaining!'' He chuckled. ''It's cute.''  
Side eyeing him with a smirk, Fate shook her head at him before she practically dove onto the insanely comfortable bed.  
''Would you like something to drink?'' He asked from his position crouched in front of the mini fridge as he watched her make herself comfortable.   
''Umm, just water. Thanks.''   
As soon as he handed the water bottle to her, Fate downed half of the ice cold liquid in two greedy gulps. When he asked if she needed anything else, Fate shook her head with a tiny grateful smile.  
Resting comfortably against the pillows, she couldn't help but let out a loud giggle as her eyes focused on the tv that was playing 'The Young And The Restless.' '  
"You watch soaps?'' She questioned him with an amused raised brow. Drew joined in her laughter and shook his head.  
''Not usually, no. But everything at this hour is just stupid infomercials.''  
''Ever heard of Netflix, my dude?'' She laughed again as he just stared at her with a dry look.  
''Did you come here to just poke fun at me?''  
Fate's cheeks reddened again as she suddenly remembered why she was there and she shook her head. ''No..''   
As he settled on the bed next to her, Fate struggled to contain the stampede of nerves that suddenly made her stomach feel like it weighed 1000 pounds. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as he cupped her chin, bringing her face closer to his to press his lips against hers. The kiss they shared was slow and light, and as their tongues danced slowly, Fate couldn't help but sigh happily through her nose. She wanted more though. So much more. And when he pulled away to ask if his actions were okay, she told him so.  
''I appreciate you being considerate and all but uh, I'm not gonna break, Drew. I know what we're here for and I'm more than okay with it..'' Fate panted heavily with desire as she looked into his glassy eyes. His pupils were blown wide and Fate could've sworn his eyes were darker than their usual crystal blue, almost grey. Now, they almost looked jet black.   
As soon as she said those words, it was as if a dam had been broken. Quickly, their clothes started flying off, landing in different parts of the spacious hotel room and her chest heaved heavily as his lips began to roam her body. Fate felt herself growing wetter and wetter as he finally, *mercifully* brought his mouth at level with her pussy. But before his tongue lapped at the wet slit she heard him say, ''Look up.''   
When she followed his eyes, Fate almost came at the sight of the giant mirror above them, overlooking the bed.  
''Oh fuck,'' She breathed out, to which he replied by feasting on her pussy like it was a cold ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Fate lifted herself using her elbows and watched through the mirror above them as he lapped and sucked at every single nerve ending in and around her core, and she began to attempt to roll her hips against his mouth, only to sag back against the pillows when he released a ''mm-mm'' of protest, and he shook his head, making his scruffy beard rub deliciously against her thighs.   
Fate's pleasure amplified as he placed one of his large hands against her hip to make sure she didn't go anywhere.  
''No, let me-'' Fate started to whine, irritated that he wouldn't let her move in synch with the ministrations of his mouth, but Drew wasn't having it. When his mouth closed around her pussy and his tongue lapped against her increasingly sensitive clit, Fate's back arched off the bed and she let out a curse, followed by a loud cry of his name that she quickly tried to muffle by placing her hand over her mouth. But again, Drew wasn't having that, and Fate's eyes widened a little as he ripped her hand away from her mouth and kept her wrist pinned against her stomach.   
''Drew,'' Fate whined. ''You know we're not exactly a-ah, fuck! We're not exactly alone in this hotel!'' She said in a rush, trying to get her words out before another electric current of pleasure made her back arch and her toes curl.   
''I don't care. I wanna hear you.'' He said, pulling away for a moment before he slowly slid one of fingers inside her and he continued to pleasure her with his mouth.   
Fate didnt know if it was because of the overwhelming pleasure that overtook her body but, she let out a delirious giggle as she let him have his way with her.   
"Figures you'd be a control freak..''  
Fate didn't get a verbal response this time but it was perfectly okay with her because, the second he added another finger inside her and crooked them in just the perfect way, her orgasm hit her without any warning.   
As she trembled and writhed on the bed, and Drew lapped up her juices, Fate's hands wriggled free and her fingers gripped onto his brunette strands as she slowly willed herself to come back down from her momentary high that seemed to have no end.


	3. Untitled

''That's better,'' Drew said with a satisfied grin as he watched her sweaty chest heave. He couldn't help but puff up his chest in male bravado at the relaxed manner in which she laid underneath him, and the night had barely started for them.  
''What?'' Fate questioned, smirking lightly at the look on his face. Drew just shrugged and chuckled at first, running his hands along her thighs, unable to keep his hands to himself.  
''I just really like you like this..relaxed. Not so on guard.'' He said with a kinder smile, signaling that he meant no harm with his observation.  
But it still didn't sit well with Fate who frowned deeply, and leaned on her elbows to look at him better.  
''I'm..sorry. I know I haven't been the nicest or easiest person to get along with since we started working together. I should've just told you I didn't wanna risk a relationship or anything like that in the workpl-'' her rushed words were halted by the pad of his index finger against her lips, and he hushed her gently followed by a warm laugh.   
''I totally understand. We're past that now, love,'' he said. ''Night's not over yet so let's just take advantage and have some more fun..I'm not done with you..'' He remarked with a playful grin and wink that made her giggle softly and rest against the sheets again.   
Fate's laughter escalated when Drew lifted her to straddle on his lap, pulling her into an ardent kiss. His strength never ceased to arouse her.  
When they pulled away, she panted against his parted lips. ''What else do you have planned?'' She giggled.   
''Remember what you said about us not being alone in this hotel?'' He whispered playfully, tracing idle patterns against her soft and fleshy part of her hips.  
''I do recall that, yes..'' She replied coyly, running her fingers through his long hair.   
''Well, I don't think they heard you enough..'' He said with a sly grin, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth for a moment.   
Then to her surprise and without warning, he flipped them over so she was lying on her back again, and entered her easily and swiftly, groaning as her wet heat surrounded him.   
As he began to thrust, Fate seemed to continue to transform into a wanton sex goddess who drove Drew crazy, spurring on his thrusts with whispered filthy words against his panting lips. Her nails dug into his shoulders in pleasure, but he paid it no mind as the pleasure consumed them both.   
''Christ, you're so big- that feels so good..!'' Fate rushed out passionately, her words quickly dying when he thrusted particularly hard, the motion making a delicious surge of pleasure course through her body.   
''That's it..tell me how much you like it..let everyone hear how good I'm making you feel..'' Drew growled in her ear.   
Fate's eyes widened before they rolled back into her skull in pleasure both at his words and movements, and her chest arched into him as he brought one of her nipples into his mouth, tugging at the hard bud sharply. As he leaned down to do so, it changed the angle of his thrusts, making her brain go hazy.  
''Fuck, Drew..!'' She moaned out loudly in pleasure. ''Fuck, why didn't we do this sooner?'' Fate released a winded chuckle, holding him close while his thrusts continued to cause tiny bouts of electricity all over her body. When she looked up at the full length mirror up in the ceiling, she moaned a string of curses with his name in between. The image of herself being bounced like a rag doll proving too much for her to handle, and he caught on quite quickly.  
''Ya like watchin yourself, uh?'' He whispered huskily, bringing her other more sensitive nipple into his mouth to give it the same treatment as the other.   
''Ya like watchin yourself getting fucked?'' He practically purred tauntingly as she quickly lost the ability to form coherent words through her pleasure. But as much as he loved rendering her speechless, that night, that just wasn't enough for him. He wanted to hear her. And he wanted to make sure everyone did as well. He wasn't sure why- it's not like she was his. This was just a bit of fun..but he just chalked it up to his need to please her. The need to *know* that he was pleasing her.   
''Where'd ya go, princess? Lemme hear ya..'' He murmured, changing the angle again and practically folding her in half and bracing himself n the bed for leverage.  
He nodded in approval when a loud strangled moan of his name once again left her lips. ''Good girl. That’s better..''  
\----------  
''You told her to talk to him.'' Becky laughed as she watching Charlotte sink into the sheets slightly annoyed, while the loud sounds of pleasure next door continued.  
''I didn't know he was rooming next door to us!'' She whined, only to have her best friend laugh at her in response.  
———————  
Taking him deep, Fate was just content to lay there, her knees practically up to her chest as Drew continued to make her see stars. They both could feel their orgasms creeping up on them, and when he went to pull out, Fate quickly shook her head, urging him back inside her.  
''No..cum inside me..please??'' She begged.  
And that single plea was all it took for him to spill his seed into her with a loud groan of her name, making her shiver from head to toe. Her own orgasm followed soon after and it seemed like the feeling of euphoria that they were both feeling would never end.   
When they both came down from their highs, they laid in Drew's hotel room bed wrapped up in each other.  
''You okay?'' Drew asked, running his fingers through Fate's dark hair.  
Fate nodded in reply, laying a soft kiss to the center of his chest.   
''Perfect.'' She replied with a sleepy grin.   
“Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothin...enjoy!!

‘’So you just..left? No note, text- nothing??’’ Charlotte exclaimed from her spot in the chair in Fate’s office, squinting at the brunette in shock.

‘’Don’t make me feel even more horrible!’’ Fate groaned, burying her head in her hands.  
‘’You should!’’ Charlotte replied, waving her hands wildly before she stopped to take a calming breath.

‘’I’m being over dramatic. But- you do need to talk to him. The poor guy’s probably thinking he did something wrong. You need to learn how to talk about these things, Fate.’’ Charlotte shook her head.

‘’Speak of the devil..’’ Fate murmured, immediately registering Drew’s scent as he made his way to her office. Fate tried her damnedest to avoid Drew like the plague after leaving his hotel room just a few mornings ago, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to face him.  
Her stomach felt like it dropped down to her ass when that time finally came, and a knock sounded at her office door.

‘’Yeahhh.. Anyway. I’m gonna go now,’’ Charlotte drawled with a knowing glint in her eye, knowing exactly who was standing outside Fate’s office.  
‘’No! Char, don’t-..I’ll kill you, Flair!’’ You snapped at the taller woman.

Fate wanted the ground to swallow her as soon as Charlotte yanked open the office door and Drew came into view. He looked absolutely delectable in a black tank top and shorts with his pulled back in a ponytail.

Fate wanted nothing more than to let him ruin her again right on her office desk- Charlotte be damned.

‘’Hey, Drew!’’ Charlotte greeted the Scotsman with a bright grin, and a look your way.  
‘’Hey, how are you?’’ He smiled at Charlotte, letting their cheeks touch in a friendly kiss.

‘’ I’m good! Good.. I have to go and see Hunter real quick though. I’ll see you later?’’ She said, now turning to Fate.  
Fate just murmured a quiet ‘mhm’ and nodded, trying not to glare at the blonde as she practically sprinted out of the office, leaving her alone with Drew.  
‘’I’m having a bit of deja vu right now.’’ Drew said, laughing softly as he sat in one of the seats in front of Fate’s desk.  
Fate responded by laughing as well, but not quite meeting the man’s striking blue eyes. Instead she focused on nervously organizing a few papers on her desk, avoiding eye contact until his next made her stomach what she was doing.  
‘’You’re avoiding me.’’ He said to her.  
As Fate finally brought her eyes to meet his, her face flushed deeply as she realized she’d been caught.  
Still, she tried to wave his words off casually.

‘’I’m not.’’  
‘’Ah, but you are, my dear.’’ Drew responded just as casually. His dimples creased his cheeks in amusement while Fate stammered through an explanation.  
‘’I’m not!’’ Fate exclaimed, mad at herself for the way she stumbled over her words. This wasn’t like her. She wasn’t used to someone making her this nervous and quite frankly, it pissed her off.  
The two of them sat there, letting a long silence stretch between them before Drew broke it.  
‘’....was it that bad?’’ He asked.  
Fate almost laughed at the question, but she settled for aiming a confused look at him instead.  
‘’The..the sex. Was I that bad?’’ Drew asked again bluntly, only this time he seemed a little unsure of himself the longer Fate took to answer the question.  
Fate’s mouth opened in an ‘’o’ shape before she shook her head quickly.  
‘’Oh! No..Nono.’’ She said hurriedly, finally letting out a short laugh.  
‘’Not at all. It was..it was great,’’ Fate assured him.

‘’Oh! Good...good.’’ Drew nodded, smiling at her, but his features melted into that of confusion again.  
‘’But you have been avoiding me. Look, I don’t mean to sound like I’m pestering you or putting you under any kind of pressure. I meant what I said- if you just want to have a good time or two, thats fine-‘’

Fate lifted a hand toward him, effectively making the words die in his throat.  
‘’ I don’t feel any pressure. I didn’t want you to feel any pressure., its just..’ she murmured, chewing on her bottom lip shyly.  
‘’When you said fun...’’ Fate trailed off, watching a look of understanding slowly begin to spread across Drew’s handsome features.

‘’You didn’t think I wanted you there by the morning.’’ Drew stated, putting the pieces together.  
Fate nodded as she scanned his face. ‘’Look. My ego is fragile. Alright?’’ She laughed dryly. ‘’I wanted to save the awkward morning after talk. No biggie.’’ She shrugged casually.  
‘’Ah, shit, love..’’ Drew said with a regretful grimace. ‘’I guess I can’t be surprised by that, what with how I’ve treated you.’’ He continued.  
‘’..I’m not trying to toot my own own, or implying that anything will happen again-unless that’s something you want..’’ Drew trailed on, gauging her reactions. Fate would’ve been lying if she said a spark of hope didn’t ignite in her chest at Drew’s words.

‘’But if it does, I absolutely don’t have a problem with you staying for a cup of coffee. Or two.’’

Fate couldn’t help the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach at the sight of the smile Drew directed at her, and she nodded slowly as she processed his words.  
‘’I’ll keep that in mind, McIntyre.’’ She replied, fixing him with a soft smile of her own.  
With that conversation out of the way, the pair felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders and they talked right up until Drew needed to head out to the ring, catching each other up how they’ve been and what they’ve been up to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

That night’s show went smoothly- for the most part.

Everything was going great until Randy fuckin Orton made it all go to shit.

Being a writer for the WWE, Fate either watched the show from a small monitor in her office, or- if it was a storyline she was particularly working on or invested in- she watched from directly backstage with the rest of the staff and wrestlers.

Fate opted to watch directly backstage that night, knowing Drew had a couple segments with Randy getting involved.

To say that Fate was invested in this particular storyline was a massive understatement.

At first her investment was casual. 

But the closer she and Drew got, and the more personal this feud with Randy became, the more uncomfortable it became for Fate.

She couldn’t explain why but she just knew shit was gonna hit the fan sooner rather than later.

And she was right.

The first punt, they all knew was fake- stellar selling on Drew’s part, though. 

It had her heart in her throat and she struggled to stay in her seat and not run over to him to check on him. She and Drew might not be anything more than casual but it didn’t mean she felt nothing for the man.

The second punt looked like it hit its mark a little more.

By the third, Fate was ready to throw up with worry.

It was like Randy really threw himself into this storyline and it was as if he were almost angry at Drew for actually getting up, even though the storyline called for Drew to do so.

Somewhere along the way, the line began to get blurry, mainly for Randy. And this was just the start of it.

Fate didn’t want to know how much worse it was going to get when the two finally had their next match for the WWE title. 

It seemed like the more encounters they had, the uglier things got. And right now, it wasn’t looking good for Drew.

Fate couldn’t watch Drew thrashing around, clearly disoriented and barely able to stand as the surrounding staff of EMTs rushed to check on him.

‘’Get your damn hands off me! I’m fine!’’ Drew yelled at them all. His eyes were wild and unfocused as his body shook with rage.

The man ran his hands through his hair and stumbled around the backstage area, pacing like a caged animal and trying to wave the EMTs off some more.

‘’Drew. Let them check on you.’’ Fate begged the Scotsman. ‘’ Please.’’

‘’I said I’m fine!’’ Drew shouted. ‘’Where’s Randy?!’’ He roared at nobody in particular.

‘’I think he already left the building. Babe..please. Look at you, you can barely focus on anything!’’ Fate implored with the man, not noticing the endearment slip through her tongue.

But Fate was wrong. Randy was still in the arena. And he made his presence known, coming up behind Drew once again as he smiled maliciously.

‘’Aw, what’s the matter, Drew? Got a lil boo boo, huh? You alright?’’ Randy taunted.

Fate wasn’t having it.

Standing in front of Drew almost as if to shield him even though he and half the locker room dwarfed her in size, she glared at Randy just as maliciously.

‘’ Leave. Now. I think you’ve done plenty.’’

Fate didn’t break eye contact with Randy for a few tense seconds, until he lifted his hands and slowly backed away from her and Drew.

‘’Let’s go,’’ she said to Drew, walking him along with the EMTs back to his locker room where they could check on him privately.

She noticed Drew suddenly grew weirdly quiet but she didn’t mention it.

Fate stayed right by Drew’s side, listening carefully to the EMTs as they explained to them that Drew had a-luckily minor, concussion.

Still they explained that he needed to be monitored closely.

‘’ I’m assuming she’ll be staying with you?’’ One of the EMTs said to Fate.

‘’uh-‘’ Drew started to answer.

‘’Yes, I will.’’ Fate interrupted. She didn’t miss the look Drew directed her way, but she didn’t care. 

She wasn’t letting him out of her sight.

‘’Perfect. Just fyi, he can sleep but you need to make sure to wake him every now and then. Just to be on the safe side. We’re not moving forward with an MRI yet seeing that he’s just a little bit disoriented but there’s no sign of memory loss. But if he starts throwin’ up, get him to the hospital. Alright?’’ Said the EMT, shaking Fate’s hand and giving her a polite smile.

‘’Perfect. Thank you,’’ Fate replied, smiling back at the man before sending him on his way out.

‘’I have to go get my stuff from my office so we can go.’’ Fate said to Drew in a rush.

‘’Great. Are you gonna carry me to the car as well?’’ Drew snapped, making Fate turn to him in slight shock.

‘’ ‘Scuse me?’’ She asked, raising her brow at the icy tone Drew directed at her.

‘’You know exactly what I’m talking about,’’ Drew said to Fate with a mildly disoriented yet hard glare in her direction.

Fate just stared at him in confusion. ‘’The hell are you talkin about, dude?’’ She asked, waving her hands incredulously.

‘’Look. You’re obviously not feeling well, so, I’m gonna go get my stuff so we can head outta here and get ya into bed.’’

She was just about to walk out when Drew’s words stopped her and made her face burn red hot.

‘’I don’t need you to look after me. Or tuck me in like a child. I’m a big boy, and I can handle myself..’’ Drew said in a petulant tone that Fate wasn’t exactly used to.

‘’So what- We fuck once or twice and suddenly that makes you think you can speak for me?’’ Drew scoffed.

In the middle of his outburst, he shut his eyes tightly as he tried to get his vision to focus, growling in frustration under his breath when it only worked somewhat.

Fate’s hands shook and her bottom lip instantly started trembling with incoming tears as soon as Drew’s callous words hit her ears.

She and Drew hadn’t exactly been nice to one another from the second they met. 

They would constantly take shots at each other but, she could dish it right back and it didn’t really bother her.

This, however, was on another level.

She wanted to blame Drew’s cruel words on his stress what with Randy being on his ass, and on the mild concussion he suffered that night, but she refused to do so. She refused to make excuses for him.

But to say that Drew’s words cut her right to the core was a gross understatement.

Fate kept her back toward Drew as she spoke, clearing her throat in order to stop the tears from being apparent in her voice.

‘’Fine. You can take care of yourself? Cool.’’

‘’Great.’’ Drew bit back.

Fate let out a soft chuckle that didn’t really hold any real emotion, and turned to face the Scotsman finally.

Fate kept her face emotionless as well as she finally faced him.

Self preservation was her specialty when she needed it most.

Looking back at Drew, she chuckled once again, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned her back against the door looking Drew up and down in complete distaste.

‘’He really got to you, uh?’’ She smirked at him. All the traces of worry and concern were wiped off her face.

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’ Drew asked, standing up for only a moment before he had to plop his dizzy body back down on the bench in his locker room.

‘’You’re so threatened by him that he wasn’t the only one who forgot that none of this shit is real and quite frankly, it’s embarrassing… look at ya, Drew. Look at you!’’ She said, gesturing wildly as her voice raising an octave before she reeled herself back in.

‘’Your ego is so fuckin shot right now and it shows. It’s so shot and you’re takin it out on me. But thats okay. You do you,’’ Fate continued.

Drew’s eyes slid down to his hands resting on his lap, his shoulders now drooping as he slowly began to realize how much of a prick he was being even through his slightly disoriented state.

‘’You’ve spent your entire return to the wwe, preaching about how you no longer wanted things handed to you. That you knew WHY you got fired. That you understood, that you were a man now,’’ Fate ranted, ticking off every point off her fingers.

‘’..well, fuckin act like it, then. Grow up. Shit will not always go your way and you’re gonna have to deal with it.’’

And with that, Fate made her way out of Drew’s locker room, not stopping even as she heard Drew weakly calling for her to come back.


End file.
